Conventionally, a printer the functions of which can be restricted has already been proposed (For example, refer to Patent Document 1). This type of printer is constructed so that parts of functions of all functions included in the printer may be restricted by setting at the printer side.
For example, in the case of the printer described in Patent Document 1, with respect to respective functions of a black monochrome printing function, a monochrome printing function other than black and a full-color printing function, it is possible to optionally set whether each of the functions is utilized or restricted, at the printer side.
A remote print mode by which a printer is operated based on a print command from an information processing apparatus located outside the printer is disclosed in the same document. In the case of the remote print mode, for example, even if the full-color printing function is restricted, the function restriction can be cancelled by transmitting a password from the information processing apparatus side to the printer side (Refer to Patent Document 1, Paragraphs [0070] and [0071]).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H8-130654